


(Fan art) Aziraphale in the Blitz, episode 3 Hard Times

by CynSyn



Series: A Madness 2 Method: My Fanart [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, The Blitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn
Summary: It does what it says on the tin.Well, it's the double-double-cross realization moment.





	(Fan art) Aziraphale in the Blitz, episode 3 Hard Times

Digital painting with paint.net and a mouse

This was my second (Maybe third? Depending on how you count it, because my first try had both Aziraphale and Crowley in it) attempt at teaching myself Digital Painting. 

The original post on [Tumblr](https://amadness2method.tumblr.com/post/186772828781/aziraphale-in-the-blitz-episode-3-hard-times). 


End file.
